Faerie Issues
by Semflash
Summary: What started out as a kind intention escalates into a hot, questionable mess for Fyora as she struggles to balance personal problems and her official duties. Takes place five hundred years after Neopets: The Darkest Faerie. TDF/Fyora; be warned of adult content.


Okay so firstly I know this section of fanfiction is an abandoned realm, thus all the more reason to post this fic here because honestly, it'd be better if less people knew about it. LOL

But with that said it's not like I don't put pride into my work even if there's really just going to be one or two readers (excluding myself, thanks) so uh hope you enjoy this femslash that took me kiiiinda long to come up with ;) and it's my finals now. FML.

PS PLS NOTE: I'm a really lazy person. So I'm just going to shorten The Darkest Faerie's name to her initials (TDF) and also refer to her as Sleeper.

* * *

 _"There's not one thing I can do to change your ways_

 _But I can't sit back and take the lonely days."_

 _\- Ellie Goulding, Something in the Way You Move_

Five hundred years.

That was exactly how many years Fyora had waited, planned and prepared for this very moment as she stood before the statue of The Darkest Faerie. Her fingers trembled slightly as she fiddled with a gold amulet that contained a green orb swirling with magic within. On the high table next to her in her private room high up in the tower were two bracelets of a similar fashion, each with a green orb attached.

It was time. Or at least, she _thought_ that it was time.

It was a dark period of time for Meridell and Faerieland when TDF returned five hundred years ago, nearly succeeding in her endeavors to destroy the two lands just so she would have a legacy for Neopia to remember.

She did, to a certain extent, manage to achieve that. But history could only be held for so long in the world of Neopia where Neopets weren't immortal. Only the faeries (save the Council of Eleven in Altador) have a memory of their renegade sister - and even so many of them now have never really came directly into contact with her malicious magic. Only Fyora herself knew fully what she was capable of, and the dangers that unpetrifying her would bring.

She was still hesitant about what she was about to do, but she was going to give it a try.

 _How silly of me to think that being the Faerie Queen meant knowing what to do all the time. How incredibly, incredibly foolish... I mean...really? Sometimes I think I do terribly as a Queen, with what people think of me and my burritos - and my profiteering from the Hidden Tower - No, no, Fyora, focus! Focus on her!_

Her eyes met the stony glare of her once nemesis, frozen in magic contained by the amulet around her neck. With her in the gigantic suite of a room, Fyora did feel a little less lonely seeing that there'd be someone talking to her soon. Being Faerie Queen came with a price - she was not one to have close friends or a lover.

 _People can change. And it'll usually be for the better._

 _Always believe in the better part of them._

 _Be kind. Be forgiving._

The words echoed through her head as she remembered teaching them to her Faerie Academy classes. Yet, she hesitated once more as she looped the green orbed amulet around the statue's neck, before reaching out for the bracelets. The sun beams were shining into the room as the winds blew her long, pink curtains apart.

 _Sweet Aethia, why is this so damned hard to do?! Why do I fear so much? I know I'm more powerful than her, yet... why? But if I don't practice what I preach... Oh my goodness, I hate being royalty! But never mind, there's nothing I can do... Except..._

She clasped the last bracelet firmly onto the statue's left wrist, determined to not delay it any longer. She had to get herself together. She was the one and only Faerie Queen. And what's more - she had taken five hundred years to prepare herself for this. Surely it wouldn't go terribly wrong.

 _It'll be okay,_ she told herself. Or at least that's what she thought.

 _I'm supposed to the good person anyway. No slip ups, only wise decisions, and mistakes are labeled as accidents at best. Yeah, no biggie. I can do this._

With a deep breath, her hands reached out to untie the red orbed amulet from the statue's neck. She took a step back, half afraid at what was going to happen next.

The statue before her melted into faerie flesh as colors returned to her skin and clothes. Her eyes were closed, and her shallow breathing was all that could be heard in the room. Fyora inhaled sharply, praying to whichever being of power that was above her, that she wouldn't be dead in the next five seconds.

The Darkest Faerie (TDF) finally opened her eyes and took her first step, unfamiliar with bodily movement. Her eyes widened as she glanced around, taking in her surroundings, before fixing her eyes on the pink faerie in front of her. Once their eyes met, her brows creased and and her face transformed into a scowl.

Fyora swore she could have died there and then, but years of royalty training paid off. She took a step towards the blue-black haired faerie, extending her right palm.

"How are you feeling?" She managed a question before the Darkest one could say anything. _Don't show any fear now, don't screw it up..._

The dark faerie scoffed at her question and turned away, ignoring her hand. Her arms folded as she went towards the two chairs that Fyora had specially placed for them. Silence hung in the air between them as Fyora waited for a reply.

"Why are you doing this?" She finally spoke, turning around to meet her gaze once more. "Why did you free me?"

 _Confusion. She's confused,_ Fyora realized. "To help you," she replied.

"No, you want to change me." TDF rolled her eyes as she slid into the chair. "I think you have too much confidence in your abilities, Fyora."

 _Well wouldn't you like to know the truth,_ Fyora thought bitterly. She gathered her composure. "Maybe. But abilities aside, I am really just an optimist." She took her seat across the dark faerie whose eyes followed her movements, as if waiting for her to strike.

"Then take these off me if you think so positively. They're awful." The faerie, who also went by the moniker of "Sleeper", gestured to her magical constraints in disgust.

Fyora gave a faint smile, seeming as if she enjoyed being the one in power which irked the dark faerie. "No."

TDF sank further in her seat, expecting the response. Her scowl remained as Fyora took out a piece of paper to go over what she wanted to do with her. The Sleeper let out a laugh as she did so, looking at Fyora in amusement.

"You're going to try to counsel me." There were more giggles. "You cannot be serious."

Fyora glared at the insolent dark faerie behind the papers she held, not attempting to hide her embarrassment and slight irritation. "Like I said, Sleeper. I let you out because I think you can be helped. And if you really wish to return to being a statue..." Her right hand held out the petrifying amulet. "I can grant you that too."

That made TDF shut up. True enough, anything was better than having to spend an eternity frozen in stone. She sulked as she leaned back on more, trying to get comfortable. "So what do you want to do with me?"

"Let's start with going over what you did about five hundred years ago, shall we?" Fyora put her papers aside. "You still remember, right?"

TDF rolled her eyes and huffed. "As clear as yesterday."

"Good." Fyora tried her best to sound tactful, but her anxiety was spilling over, unbeknownst to TDF. "I was thinking if - "

"You don't really understand, do you?" TDF interrupted her. "You can't help me. I like being at the top. I like being the _sole_ ruler."

"But what's the point?!" Fyora blurted out. "It's not always what it seems at the top and I - I -" She stopped herself. _Composure, Fyora, composure._ "I'm sorry. You were saying?"

 _Crazy faerie thinks being queen is the dream. Jeez._

But TDF had taken a special interest in Fyora's unexpected outburst. "No, sorry, what were _you_ saying?" She leaned on the side of her armrest with her eyes glimmering with curiosity and a grin that spread slowly across her face. Fyora felt a hot feeling washing over her. Why did it feel like TDF was here to watch some show at this moment? And was that genuine curiosity, or mockery?

"I - uh," Fyora's face became a little pink as she thought about what she nearly said in the spur of the moment.

 _I'm actually really lonely._

"I'm just saying being the only one in power isn't all that. And take it from me. Because, you know..." She pointed to her tiara.

"But why?" TDF's head cocked to one side. "Tell me, since _you_ know more than I do." Her voice had changed to be a little gentler. Indeed, it seemed as if there was a side to the Faerie Queen that she never knew existed before. Her air of propriety and composure was lost for a moment - surely it was a matter close to her heart? And if she was going to be bound by her magic artifacts in the room, the only weapons she could use were her own words.

Many forget that the Sleeper had once been a dark faerie who displayed traits different from the typical ones ascribed to her kind. That was not a facade she wore - that was her. But somehow, all that eventually got dominated and then replaced by a hunger for power. Or so she thought.

Fyora knew this, and hence her desire to help. She wanted to restore that faerie again, before dark became darkest.

But currently, the Faerie Queen's mind was in a state of disarray as her new resident questioned her on her outburst.

She closed her eyes, searching for the right words. The right words didn't come, but words came tumbling out of her mouth anyway. "It's a lonely place. At the top. You can have friends, but no close ones."

"No friends? I could live with that. Instead of having to take the 11 different, irrelevant opinions of the council. I still don't think I did any wrong against them, in all honesty." TDF spat. "But I think... you meant the _other_ kind of lonely." There was a mischievous glint in her eye as she said it, with a small smile on her lips.

Fyora shot her a cautious look, with her face getting somewhat flustered. "Uh.." _What am I doing? She's supposed to be opening up to me! And what was with that look? Why is she looking at me that way? Think of a distraction, a way to change the subject..._

Fyora's eye widened in horror as she realized something randomly. "Oh my gosh. Are you hungry?"

The dark faerie's eyes nearly popped out at the question because she was expecting an answer to her question, but she regained herself quickly enough. "No. I'm not. I hardly eat actually."

"But you've been frozen in stone for five hundred years and I can't believe I didn't think of this! Oh my goodness let me see what I have..." Fyora nearly leapt out of her chair before remembering she had wings and could use them to fly over to her pantry.

 _What is WRONG with her? Is she really like this when no one else is looking? Or did five hundred years of inactivity do this to her?_ TDF was having a hard time coming to grips with what she was seeing.

"Don't change the subject, Fyora!" She hissed. Realizing her tone might have been too harsh, she adopted a gentler one. "I'm fine. I really am. Don't worry about that."

"Well, alright," Fyora replied as she returned with a jar of faerie cookies, one of which was in her mouth. "So ... - what? What are you laughing at?"

"You look funny. That's all." TDF made no effort in hiding her wide grin. This was a priceless moment, and she, out of all beings in the world of Neopia, was there to witness it.

"What's so funny about me?" Fyora took another cookie. "These are really nice." She gestured with the cookie, before taking another munch. "Oh, right, sorry. We were talking... about..." She tried to recall, but didn't want to say it.

TDF was smirking dangerously at her now. "You're hiding something."

"I am not." Fyora dismissed her, with her face beginning to blush a light shade of red. "I just said it's lonely to be queen. That's all."

"Yeah but at least _you're_ the one making decisions. Still, I can see why you'd feel that way... You poor thing. Even I had King Altador to myself." TDF smiled and rested her head on her fist as she leaned back into the chair, crossing her legs. It was as if she was thinking of exactly what Fyora thought she was referring to.

Fyora's eyes widened as she choked a little on her faerie cookie. "You and what?!"

TDF looked at her, puzzled. "Me and Altador. What?"

"Wait wait wait, hold on." Fyora grabbed a napkin to wipe her lips and slammed the cookie jar shut. "You. And. Altador." She made a gesture to suggest they had sex, with her mouth wide open.

"Yeah. We did. And don't act so surprised about it. Why d'you think he was so hurt I left him, and betrayed the council, huh? He found out I was faking it." She let out a laugh. "Poor Lupe thinks he's alpha, when he's really not. Must have hurt the ego real bad." She burst into a series of soft giggles, looking at Fyora whose jaw still hung open.

"But the two of you..." Fyora was struggling to come to terms with this new knowledge. She knew of fornication between neopets, but between a faerie and a neopet? That was...that was unheard of to her. Still, she kept her gaze focused on the faerie across her, even as she kept blinking in disbelief.

"Sometimes we need a little variety in our lives, don't you think? Faeries are always playing within their own boundaries. It's boring, to be frank. But honestly, it's not like deviating was that fun either." TDF flicked her wrist and looked at her hand as she spoke. "It's hard for anyone to impress me, really. Faeries have drives that correspond with their power. And mine... well, mine's _almost_ unrivaled." She shot a look at Fyora, searching her face for emotions.

 _She'd make a fine game, in all honesty. I wonder what she's hiding behind that royal persona..._

"Is that why..." Fyora began, but completing the sentence was hard. "Is that why he...called you... the - the - "

"Sleeper?" TDF's smiled widened as she looked at Fyora, whose face was now in abject horror. "Yes, indeed. I was the best he ever had." Then she frowned a bit. "Or at least that's what he said."

"Oh.. my.." Fyora searched for the right word to say but couldn't. "All this while I just thought it was because... Y'know, that you were a sleeper agent..." Her gesturing was getting wilder and it was a plain amusing sight.

"Don't we all love dual meanings?" TDF laughed. "But yes, my _Queen,_ I was named the Sleeper for a reason."

Fyora groaned. "Why are we talking about this! Oh my gosh, no, no, we have to stop this -"

 _Tch, Fyo. You know, she'd make one heck of a partner if you weren't such a coward._ A voice in her head spoke. _You've NEVER had a faerie of your own level. And here's one. You should totally..._

 _Shut up._ Fyora closed her eyes and let her dignified inner self take over. _Say no more._

Even as Fyora tried to change the subject, TDF was unfortunately faster in her speech, for it was the queen who was too flustered and embarrassed to speak smoothly.

"So how do you do it?" TDF chirped, clearly enjoying the conversation at the expense of Fyora's rapidly declining composure. _She's so easily bothered. It's cute actually. But I know she's hiding something, behind that pink, happy facade of hers. No one can be that good a person. And I'm going to find out. Actually, I think I already know..._

"How do I what?" Fyora stared at TDF blankly. "Oh, you mean... Well, I ... uh. I..." She didn't have the words to reply. She didn't know _what_ to reply. Her face was already a crimson red as she suddenly thought about her yearly deeds just to quell part of her insatiable carnal urges. Sleeper was right that the more powerful faeries had stronger desires, and that went for the queen herself. But the thought of her method of pleasing herself was more than enough to make her guilty and embarrassed. And the worst part was that the dark faerie sitting across her knew she was definitely hiding something now.

"Spill it." She made no effort at hiding her amusement now, giggling softly. "I'm dying to know."

 _OH HECK IT. She's going to be turned back into a statue at the end of all these. Whatever I tell her stays with her. Statues can't talk!_

Fyora inhaled sharply. "I organize this yearly ball party for the faeries where a lot tend to get drunk. And I know some faeries who openly declare their interest in doing it with me, so I just take them to .. here. And then it happens. But they cannot and must not remember anything, so I use the same magic Jerdana used to wipe out their memories." Her face hung in guilt and shame. "I know, it's a low thing, you're totally judging me, but -"

The queen was burning, and the Sleeper loved it. Not because it put her in such a vulnerable position, but it had awoken some instinct within her. The queen was beginning to seem much less than a nemesis and more like a friend to her. It was odd, but she enjoyed it nonetheless.

"It's fine." TDF cut her off. "You don't have to feel bad about it. You did what you had to do. And it's only once a year, come on." She shook her head. "Though I really don't know how you manage to keep it to only once a year..."

"Really?" Fyora sniffed. "It's so un-royal and all but I -"

"Yeah, it's fine. I'd have done worse if I were you." She shot the queen a devilish smile and raised her eyebrows, which made her respond with a questioning look. "So, you've done this for at least 500 years." She chuckled and stood up slowly. "That's at least 500 faeries, Fyora. Do you have a type?" She walked towards Fyora, who was still in her chair.

That question was mortifying. The faerie queen's face burned with embarrassment and anxiety as she realized her answer to the question. At this point in time TDF's face was getting closer to hers. "It's the dark ones, isn't it?"

Fyora was squirming really bad. How did she land herself in such a situation? Why did she think unpetrifying TDF was a good idea? Why, indeed, why?

"I... I.." She stuttered, not knowing how to answer.

"Dark faeries are really good." TDF slowly stretched out her words as her forehead gently brushed against Fyora's.

Finally, Fyora gave up fighting herself. _To hell with political correctness. I'm confessing to a statue. Nothing bad will happen._

"Yeah. Yeah, I like the dark ones." Her shoulders drooped in defeat as her purplish-pink eyes slowly moved up to meet the Sleeper's, who was gazing back intently.

At the moment of her admission, TDF's hand reached out and tugged Fyora's chin towards her. Fyora's eyes widened as she was pulled in for a kiss, which lasted a good four seconds. _Or something. God that was good. Like drinking water in Lost Dese -_

"Well, Fyora," TDF drawled as their lips parted. Her lips then brushed past Fyora's pointed ears. "You don't have to only do it once a year if you keep me here. So, will you?"

 _I WANT TO DIE NOW. DID SHE JUST? YES. SHE DID. OH GOSH. What is happening? How did we get here?! How?!_ Fyora's state of mind was a mess as she tried to process what just happened in the past twenty seconds. She was, to use an appropriate word, very much freaked out. But part of her was hungering for exactly what TDF was offering. The loneliness crept back to her as she remembered the nights where she'd secretly seduce a slightly tipsy faerie (who was of course sober enough to consent) and having to live with memories and feelings that she couldn't share with anyone.

 _Think about it Fyo. She'd be better than Jhudora. And you won't even have to disguise yourself as Illusen to get her this time._

"I..." Fyora gasped, because her ears were very sensitive to touch, "I.."

 _If I wasn't the Sleeper I'd have been the Player right?_ The dark faerie's thoughts wandered for a bit before returning to her target.

"Don't you want it so badly?" Her voice was just dripping with desire now. "All your problems of being lonely will melt away in an instance if you just say yes." Her fingers ran down Fyora's pink hair and the back of her dress now, waiting patiently for a response.

"Yes," Fyora murmured, shutting her eyes tightly. "Yes. Stay here." Her head tilted to look at the dark faerie, with a feverish look in her eyes, filled with desperation.

 _That feeling. It's here. But what will she do -_ Her thoughts were disrupted as TDF pulled her up from her seat, with the two of them looking right at each other. Fyora swore her heart pounded so hard it could have been heard by the two of them - she could hear it in her ears alright.

"Don't be scared." TDF's fingers ran through her hair again, which made Fyora tremble slightly. "Without my powers now, there's only this side of me that remains. And with you here..." Her lips traveled from Fyora's left cheek to her lips, "..the only thing I want to conquer is you."

And the two closed in on a another mind-melting kiss, but this time, it was different.

This time, Fyora didn't squirm.

This time, Fyora let herself return the favor.

* * *

As they began to undress each other, the Sleeper smirked. "I knew you weren't all that pure and angelic."

The sound of Fyora zipping her dress down was heard as TDF gently pushed the straps of Fyora's dress past her shoulders and down to her waist.

Fyora smiled shyly with her (now) trademark blush. "There's a lot about me that many don't know about." She tilted her head up to look at TDF. Fyora's hand reached out to feel her soft blue-black hair before gently pushing her head in for another kiss.

Fyora felt her waist being grabbed as her dress fell further beyond her hips, and eventually the floor. Her hands were now tugging down at TDF's dress past her thighs so that they'd fall too, and she reached out for her leggings next. They were both almost naked now, with hands traveling across each other's bodies, chests heaving. Their lips only parted for short gasps of breath before returning to each other as they caved in to their desires, fondling each other.

The dark faerie's tongue was merciless to the queen's as she continued to thrust the whole length of it into her mouth, the both of them moaning softly into each other. _She likes this a lot. Just like me. Do powerful faeries share the same kinks, I wonder?_ Just then, TDF pulled away, bending down slightly to set her tongue on Fyora's right nipple. Aggressively clamping her mouth down on it, she felt a sense of satisfaction hearing Fyora give a gasp of surprise. _Or was it pleasure?_ She didn't care. Fyora's breasts weren't as large as hers, but it was sensitive enough. _I will break you in a way that you will never want me to stop. And at the end of this? You're going to be mine._ TDF gently pushed her onto the bed before straddling her, with Fyora's legs wide open. Their clits brushed against each other as they made out once more.

Fyora's breathing and panting were getting progressively heavier and shorter as TDF rolled slightly over to the side, her hand sliding down south to feel around Fyora's clit. "I'm going to request something from you, Fyora." She looked right into her eyes as she slid two fingers in, after spreading her legs further open.

"Wh- what?"

"Don't come until I tell you to." TDF murmured in a dangerously soft tone into her ears.

 _Oh no. This is going to be way crazier than I had expected. How do I -_

Fyora heard herself moan desperately as the fingers began to thrust into her. Their lips met again, and their tongues began to tend to each other.

 _Does she find me too noisy? Oh gosh, she knows I'm actually a really dirty -_

Another moan, louder this time albeit muffled, was heard as she felt three fingers in her now, thrusting in and out.

"Don't - don't - please don't do that," Fyora gasped, breaking the kiss. "If you do that I'm going to co -"

"No." The Sleeper whispered fiercely as her fingers began to thrust even faster and harder. "Not until I say you can."

 _Aa, is this her revenge? After five hundred years?_ The rest of Fyora's thoughts ceased to exist as her vision blurred. She was trying so hard to contain herself, but it was getting harder with every thrust. _I'm going to lose it if this keeps up. And I can't - can't -_

She forced her tongue into TDF's mouth to stop herself. She knew the dark faerie was enjoying this all too much - putting the faerie queen at her mercy. But Fyora couldn't deny liking how she was being dominated. It was a first. None of the other faeries ever let her be anything other than the top partner.

But there were only a few things a kiss could stop, and Fyora's moans and groans were not one of them. She squeezed her eyes shut as she started moaning in short bursts, looking away from TDF in embarrassment and desperation. Her one arm was wrapped around TDF, while the other clutched the sheets tightly as she tried her best to not go against the Sleeper's request.

 _Why do I find her moans so sexy?_ The dark faerie looked at the now-helpless faerie queen breathlessly, as she too struggled with not showing too much pleasure. She loved how Fyora was entirely under her and her control. Heck, she _loved_ the sounds that came out of her. It was a totally different feeling altogether compared to when she was with Altador, or any other faerie for that matter. Her fingers slowed down as her lips tugged at Fyora's nipple, determined to make her lose her mind.

And lost her mind she did.

"Sleeper, please," Fyora begged, her voice getting shrill. "I'm going to - I'm really - "

Fyora swore she saw a smirk of triumph from her begging, but she didn't care. _Let her._ She was too overwhelmed by the sensations to care about any inhibitions. In fact, the awkward and easily flustered side of her was gone - replaced by a side of her that used to only appear once a year. Hell, _she_ was the queen here; she should come whenever she -

"Now." The dark faerie whispered gently into her ear, thrusting her fingers quicker again. She could see the mad look in Fyora's eyes and she was satisfied. "Come for me."

There was a loud cry of pent-up pleasure as Fyora hit her climax, grabbing onto her partner tightly, while the fingers stayed inside her. Her juices were flowing out uncontrollably, a result of not being intimate often.

"Wasn't that good?" TDF murmured into her right ear before softly biting on it. Fyora could only whimper softly at that as she slowly regained her clear state of mind. "Did you like that, Fyora?"

"Y-y-yes." Fyora replied shakily as her breathing finally began to slow.

"You're so sensitive." TDF's voice sounded a little mocking, but Fyora knew she wasn't.

"I know," Fyora replied breathlessly, "I can't help - aah!" Before she could finish, Sleeper had spread her legs open aggressively, pulling her abdomen towards her face.

 _WHAT?! WHAT IS SHE -_

Her thoughts ceased to exist as Sleeper's tongue moved across her clit. It went in a system of directions, before her mouth latched on and her tongue began to thrust in and out. She was visibly turned on now - moaning softly into Fyora's clit and her right hand began to move southwards to finger herself.

 _No, no, I need to do something to stop this -_

TDF found herself suddenly thrown back onto the bed, lying below a scary, smirking Fyora, who was breathing heavily in excitement as her face hovered close to hers.

"Surprised?" Fyora heard herself say as she aggressively spread the Sleeper's legs wide open, causing TDF to widen her eyes. "You know, you made me forget I'm the one here who can use magic..."

TDF said nothing, but a smile was slowly spreading across her face. "I didn't think you had this in you."

Fyora slowly slid southwards, her hands on the Sleeper's thighs to keep them apart. "There's a lot you're going to find out about me."

* * *

So uh how you like that? L O L sorry for leaving the exciting half out - good things come in small sizes. Like two chapters! (that's if...that's if you found this good I mean I honestly don't know how to judge if my writing is shit but hey at least I spell my stuff correctly right? ? Right?)

This was meant to be just one but I guess my extreme attention to detail made it hard to achieve. /s

Can't believe this legit contained 5k words. I honestly don't like long chapters but uh I'll make an exception for this, I suppose...

I hope my writing wasn't too shoddy. Please don't review if you're thoroughly disgusted with this story - I already know it myself. *moonface emoji*

Love,

Semflash (ha ha geddit it's like femslash but nah)


End file.
